The Game
by WrathWings
Summary: Damon and Stefan play. Less dirty than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Damon likes this. Likes playing around with Stefan and acting like there's nothing in the world but them. He'll admit it seems like they're flirting; honestly, it makes him more excited for Katherine. Once he brings Katherine back, they'll all be together again.

"_Stefan." _The real Stefan calls him back, playing at being Damon again, nudging him with a broad shoulder. "It's your turn."

They're playing pool and they're acting nice. Well, they're acting like each other.

"Sorry, _Damon. _I'm just brooding." He pouts.

"Well, com on, Stefan." Stefan's laughing and joking around. Hell must have frozen over. "Have a little fun."

"I can't. I'm too busy pining over Elena." Damon leans back against the pool table with a fake frown.

"Oh Stefan. Maybe it's not Elena you should be pouting after." Stefan leans forward and sets his hands on either side of Damon. "Maybe it's me."

Damon pauses and then goes on playing the game. "You're right! You're so smart and handsome and dreamy! Kiss me now!" He purses his lips and makes kissing sounds.

He doesn't actually expect Stefan to dart forward and **kiss **him, to press against him and bury his fingers in his hair. Damon knows the place is abandoned, but he didn't expect Stefan to be so bold. People in this town know them as brothers even if it doesn't matter to the brothers themselves. Stefan pulls away and presses a quick kiss to Damon's swollen lips.

"How was that?" There's a smirk there and Damon's panting for breath he doesn't need.

"Terrible. If you're trying to kiss like me, you're going to need a lot more practice." It's a play at a joke, a test in disguise to see if this is just another one of Stefan's strategies.

"Then let me try again." Stefan's hand slips under his shirt and slides across a smooth stomach; suddenly, the game has changed and Damon isn't sure he wants to play anymore.

"Stefan." He addresses his brother by his actual name and the hand stops; dark eyes meet his.

"Let's go home, Damon." Another quick peck to his lips and Stefan's halfway out the door; Damon's left half on the pool table, wondering if he's meant to follow until Stefan smirks at him. "Coming?"

And the game begins again.


	2. Serious

A/N: Unrelated to the first chapter, but along the same theme. I'm not especially proud of this, but I wanted to get people's reactions. Please read and review. :)

* * *

Stefan doesn't have the time or the energy to play games. He's the more serious of the Salvatore brothers simply because someone has to be the responsible one. Damon is too much like a spoiled teenager and if Stefan doesn't monitor him, who knows what will happen?

That being said, Stefan wants to note that it isn't that he doesn't like playing games. He loves kicking back and relaxing just as much as Damon. When Lexi was in town(and that's a fresh wound), he felt a weight lift off his shoulders and Stefan could play games. He feels it with Damon too, in the rare moments in which the brothers aren't fighting, and Stefan has to admit playing with Damon felt right. It felt normal.

What's happening now still feels right, but it's anything but normal. Damon is beside him on the couch, shoving his tongue down his throat. Nothing has changed. He and Damon are still going to fight tomorrow morning; they're still vampires at odds with each other(God, they're still **brothers**), but Stefan won't deny Damon any longer. He won't deny himself any longer.

The surprising thing is Damon's kiss is hesitant, almost as if he's scared Stefan will push him away. This is nice. It is.

But Stefan really wants Damon closer.

And with that, Stefan yanks Damon onto his lap, which gets a startled moan from his companion. Stefan decides that he really likes that sound. He makes the kiss a little more aggressive and Damon matches him in kind; he realizes now why women love his brother. Damon knows exactly how to move his tongue in just the right mix of push and pull and Stefan can feel himself losing a little more of his prized control. His hands slip under Damon's shirt, teasing the skin there; Damon shudders, thrusting down against Stefan's growing bulge. Stefan tears himself away to tell him to slow down, but Damon doesn't stop; if anything he increases his speed until Stefan grabs his hips and forces him.

His body is on fire and judging by the heated look in Damon's eye, Stefan can guess that he feels the same. They look at each other and Stefan knows deep down that he needs to stop this before it goes any farther. He cares about Elena. Her feelings matter to him; it isn't like Damon and Caroline. Elena's feelings aren't a game. He doesn't want her to get hurt.

But something in Damon's eyes tells him that he should be more worried about his brother getting hurt. The older Salvatore moves to stand, but Stefan pulls him back.

"Wait." Stefan kisses him tenderly, wrapping his fingers in Damon's hair as he soothes his brother; the makeout session continues, but there's a strange gentleness in it that Stefan isn't used to associating with his brother.

That is, until his cell phone rings. Damon immediately stiffens; they both do, but Stefan catches his eye. "Let it ring."

Damon smirks, looking more like his usual self, and Stefan is suddenly so struck with how much he loves his brother that he has to smile up at him. As much as Stefan likes playing games, he has to admit to himself that this thing between him and Damon is no game. He can't define it with words or emotions just yet, but he has a sneaking suspicion that this is far more serious than either of them are willing to let on. He hopes with incredible naivety that no hearts end up being broken.


End file.
